The Piercing Light
by TSM Nooby
Summary: It's been 5 years since the big war between Demacia and Noxus. Ezreal, remembering a mistake he made, is determined to set things right. He brought Yasuo with him because Yasuo had a job to do himself, and promised to help Ezreal along the way. Together, they go back a day before the war starts with the help of Heimerdinger. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the property of Riot Games.
1. Chapter 1

\- 5 years in the past -

"Lux, please be careful."

"I know what I'm doing, Ezreal. Don't worry, this won't be the last time you'll see me." Lux giggled.

These were the words Ezreal heard before the next day, which resulted in Lux dying in the raging war between Demacia and Noxus.

He never forgave himself for letting Lux go.

\- Currently -

"Heimer! Did you get it fixed yet?"

Heimerdinger, annoyed by his nickname, rolled his eyes.

"Give me a few more minutes, Ezreal, Zilean's time machine was never used by anyone except for him. It would only make sense for me to take longer than usual, even as the mad scientist I am."

Zilean had died from old age. His time machine was never able to revert the age of the user.

It had been 5 years since the battle between Demacia and Noxus, Ezreal still had grudges letting Lux go fight. She was his closest thing to a girlfriend, why did she have to leave?

"I'm done!"

Heimerdinger's voice rang through Ezreal's thinking.

"We better call Yasuo."

Yasuo had agreed to go back in time with Ezreal because Ezreal needed someone to distract the Demacians as he saves Lux.

* * *

Yasuo had sat at the closest river to the time machine repair. He needed space to think. Ezreal said he wanted to go back to a day before the war between Noxus and Demacia. What happened during that day?

Yasuo's head hurt from trying to remember. During that day...

Yes, during that day he had met the murderer to his elder. She had explained why...

Yasuo put his palm to his forehead. This was too painful. He couldn't even remember the lady's name.

He'll find out when he goes back in time.

"Yasuo!"

There was Ezreal's voice. Had the repair become a success?

"Hello, Ezreal."

"Heimerdinger's says it's fixed. Let's go already."

Yasuo stood, patting off the dirt that was on his pants.

After long last, he would be able to alter history. Yasuo chuckled to himself.

When they reached the time machine, Heimer was spinning around upside down with a rocket.

"Um, Heimerdinger?"

He stopped instantly.

"Oh yes, right, please stand around the time machine. I'll start the count down."

Yasuo and Ezreal walked to the respective areas of the time machine.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"...

Ezreal wondered. What if the machine wasn't fixed and Heimer was actually going to kill them?

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

Stop. Don't do this. No, don't!

"1!"

"Zer-"

Time and space seemed to shrink at an alarming rate, disrupting gravity balance.

And then everything was normal again.

Except there was no time machine, and no Heimerdinger.

"It worked?" a voice next to Ezreal questioned.

Ah right! Yasuo!

Ezreal grinned at him.

"Let's find out!"

* * *

Ezreal sprinted quickly to Demacia's headquarters, Yasuo left when he thought of something he had to do, but wouldn't tell Ezreal. War has not been declared yet. It will be soon. Rushing into Demacia's palace, Ezreal rushed to headquarters. Which way was it again? Left? Right?

No, first, he had to see Lux.

But where was her room?

Spotting Garen, Lux's brother, Ezreal ran to him.

"Hey Garen! Where's Lux?"

Garen stared at Ezreal for a little longer than what was comfortable.

"Ezreal? That's a fine mustache you have plastered on your face, for a second I didn't recognize you. Lux is in her room, why?"

"Where is her room?"

"What do you mean, Ezreal? You visited her room 2 hours ago talking about an artifact you found and you can't remember where her room is? Are you sick? I'll take you to the medic if you want."

"Can you just please take me to Lux? I don't have time to explain."

"Alright then, come this way," Garen said, signaling Ezreal to follow.

In a minute, Garen reached Lux's room.

"I'll excuse myself for now," Garen said as he left quietly.

Ezreal scratched the back of his neck with his hand. This was going to be tough.

Clearing his throat slightly, he knocked on the door.

"Yes? I'm coming."

He heard Lux's voice on the other side of the door. It's been so long...

The door opened and Ezreal found himself staring at the girl he missed for years.

"L-Lux, I found you..."

Lux gave him a questioning look.

"Ezreal? Why are you wearing a mustache?"

She gestured for Ezreal to enter her room.

Ezreal sighed. This was sure to be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, Author speaking here. I hope you liked my first chapter.**_

**_I'm always working on the next chapter, meaning this won't end until I reached the end of the story._**

**_Because of this, I hope you all stay tuned._**

**_Please leave reviews too!_**

**_And introducing: Chapter 2!_**

* * *

"You see..." Ezreal started.

"I kind of wen- *sigh* never mind, you'll never believe me," Ezreal said, rubbing his forehead with his tired hands. Why would she believe him? The idea would make him sound like he needed medical help.

He felt something warm making contact with his hands.

Looking up, he saw Lux holding his hands.

"We've gone through so much together, I'll believe you."

Ezreal never blushed harder than he ever did. "T-tomorrow, Noxus and Demacia will have war," Ezreal managed.

"Yes I know that. Jarvan told me," Lux replied, not surprised by the statement.

"And I assume you're going to be in the front lines?" Ezreal asked.

"How do you know? I haven't told anyone that yet."

Lux crossed her lips.

Something was wrong here.

Ezreal shifted his legs uncomfortably. He'll have to tell her.

"You see, um, Lux... I'm from the... future... which explains my mustache... it's real."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Lux bent down, observing Ezreal's mustache.

Although she was tugging at his mustache slowly, one key detail was the most prominent in Ezreal's head. Her face was so close... all he had to do was inch forward... just a little bit...

No.

Ezreal fought the thought in his head. How could he be thinking things like this? The girl's life was in his hands! If he messes up, he'll have to wait 5 years for another time travel back.

"Alright Ezreal, this isn't a funny joke. How'd you get that mustache?"

"I'm from the future," Ezreal said again. "And I need to save you."

"Excuse me?" Lux's voice was piercingly sharp, as though she was offended.

"If you go to the front lines... you'll die tomorrow. Please Lux, listen to me," Ezreal pleaded.

Lux shook her head. "You're over thinking it. Just because you have a small mustache plastered on your face doesn't mean you're from the future. Give me more proof and I'll believe you."

Ezreal's head hurt. All he wanted to do was save the girl, and she was making this complicated. Completely contradicting herself earlier by saying she would believe him... Ah, Lux was so complicated.

But that's all the more reason that he should save her... but first, as Lux stated, he had to have more proof that he was from the future. What did he get 5 years from now that he didn't have before hand?

The mechanical suit Heimerdinger built for him... but he didn't wear that when he went back in time...

Yasuo! Yasuo was proof!

"Alright Lux, give me some time and I'll get you pro-"

Knock! Knock!

"Yes? I'm coming!"

Lux walked to the door and opened it, straightening her hair in the process.

And then she froze.

* * *

Ezreal was just talking to Lux 2 hours ago about the new artifact he found.

This was going to be nerve racking, he had just spoken to Jarvan and found out that there was war tomorrow.

He had to ask Lux about it.

Knocking on her door, he got her usual response. "Yes? I'm coming!"

She was fixing her hair when she opened the door.

"Uh.. hi?" Ezreal greeted.

Her face. Her usually beautiful face was shocked. In horror, he might add.

"Is there... something wrong?" Ezreal asked. This shook Lux out of her trance.

"Um, no, there's absolutely nothing.. ahaha."

This was as awkward as the situation could get.

"Are you sick? Let me feel your forehe-"

His hand was slapped away.

"I-... I'm sorry, I need some time alone, can you come back later?"

"Uh... sure..." Ezreal turned and left. He would have to ask her about the war later. He had to get his broken gauntlet to Heimerdinger for fixing anyway.

* * *

Ezreal, at the far back of the room, heard Lux and a young male talking.

His chair was positioned away from the door, so he couldn't hear everything.

When Lux finally closed the door, Ezreal stood up.

"I have to get Yasuo. He'll be the proo-"

"No... you don't need to prove anything anymore. I-I've seen it all."

Ezreal froze. What was she talking about? Seen it all? He hadn't shown her a single thing.

"I'm not following..."

Lux turned to face him.

"That... man... that I was speaking to..."

"Yeah?"

"He was an explorer... named Ezreal."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! Author is here again. Did you enjoy chapter 2? The story progresses a little slower because everything has to be made clear. We wouldn't want a story full of holes, would we?**_

_**Yeah I'm rambling on about nothing, this is just here because... well... whatever.**_

_**Leave reviews!**_

* * *

"Are you sure? It was me?" Ezreal asked questioningly.

"Yes, it was you, at the current time anyway. So? You don't want me to be in the front lines?"

"No, Lux, I want you to leave the war altogether."

"And leave my proud nation to die? Not a chance."

Ezreal closed his eyes. No matter what happens, he will have to convince her. He didn't come back 5 years to not do anything. He has to _save _her.

"All I wanted to do was save you, Lux. I waited 5 years to come back to you. Listen to me, Lux, please. It broke my heart that you died tomorrow. I went on years, missing that one cheery person in my life. Lux, please, listen to me this one time, I can't lose you again, my heart can't handle it."

Ezreal opened his eyes again, walking toward Lux, kneeling down when he reached a respectable distance.

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Ezreal... I can't leave my home country... not my brother, not Jarvan. Losing them would only shatter my heart."

Ezreal couldn't handle this. He wanted Lux to listen to him. Demacia loses it's war against Noxus. Trying to stop Jarvan or Garen would be no use... they fight for their country. They had nationalism.

"Ezreal, leave, I can't listen to you anymore, my head hurts and I need to think."

Ezreal didn't move.

"Ezreal, leave."

But still, Ezreal just stayed in the same position.

Lux started dragging Ezreal to the door.

Getting there, she pushed Ezreal as much as she could out of the door.

"Lux.. I-I won't leave you. I love you!" Ezreal confessed as the door closed in his face.

Drat! He would have to stop her somehow. But how?

* * *

Yasuo ran swiftly through Ionia till he saw the woman who killed his elder... talking to... him?

Leaning on a nearby tree, Yasuo stressed his ears to listen.

"It... it was me, Yasuo."

"It couldn't have been anyone else. You... you made me kill my brother."

"I know, I heard, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I was just following orders from Noxu-"

*Clap noise*

"My brother meant everything to me! Everyone in Ionia blamed me! Me! Because the killer used a wind technique! It was all your fault. I had to set things right, used my sword against my own people, called a traitor and every single derogatory word you can think of!"

The Yasuo behind the tree rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He remembered what happened now. But what was the woman's name?

"I will _never _forgive you, Riven. _Never_."

The angered Yasuo sprinted away.

Riven. Yes, that was her name. Looking again, Yasuo saw that his past self had left. And Riven was on the floor with her hands to her eyes... crying?

"H-hey," he managed, walking out of his hiding spot.

She continued crying, producing muffled noises.

"Riven?" he asked again.

She looked up, and Yasuo noted that the right side of her face had a big red hand mark on it. He slapped her that hard?

"W-why did you come back? P-please don't h-hurt me."

That's not her personality... she was a strong woman...

"Y-you already beat me in a one on one duel. You don't h-have to hurt me more right? My face st-still burns."

She resumed crying.

Seeing such a strong figure crying, it hurt Yasuo's heart. But he can't explain to her that he was not his past self. She would never believe him, not after how he hurt her...

"H-hey Riven, there's a war tomorrow between Demacia and Noxus..."

This caught her attention as her crying slowed and she looked up.

"This is going to sound weird..." Yasuo muttered. "But can you not participate in it?"

"Um..." Riven looked around, unsure what to say.

Yasuo walked closer.

She jerked back.

"Look Riven, I'm not going to hurt you," Yasuo said, glancing at a nearby tree. This was getting awkward.

Finally believing him, she stood up, still confused to what was happening.

Yasuo looked back at her, observing that she's wearing usual Ionian clothes with two large pieces of armor on her shoulders. "Say, Riven, why are you fighting for Noxus in this war anyway? I thought you exiled yourself and went to Ionia..."

Riven opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after second thought.

"That's the problem, no one knows that I'm going to volunteer to fight for Noxus except the person who hired me," she said finally.

"You're getting paid?"

"Well... you kind of won me in that duel and took all of my gold, so... Swain came up to me and said I could have top payment if I was to join Noxus for the war."

Swain? Yasuo remembered. He was the cocky commander of all the generals in Noxus. He was a mastermind.

Remembering that he had to help Ezreal, Yasuo quickly made up a decision.

"Riven, meet me here tomorrow, I don't have time to explain why, but just don't go fight in the war, I'll find you some gold that you can use..."

He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Um... you can just give me the gold you won from me an hour ago..."

Yasuo let out a false laugh.

"That's going to be my bounty," he said, quickly forming up words to fit the situation.

"Well, alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yasuo nodded a thanks and ran off.

Ezreal would need his help. The explorer specifically said he couldn't save the person he cared for if Yasuo didn't help.

Yasuo hoped he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys, author back!**_

_**Happy April Fools of 2015. (No I won't fool you guys with anything).**_

_**I filled up some plot holes with the last chapter, the action will come soon enough.**_

**_Be patient!_**

**_And please leave reviews! Writing is never perfect and feedback would be appreciated._**

* * *

Ezreal sat on a rock outside of the Demacian palace.

He would have to find a way to stop her, but what?

And where was Yasuo in all this? He promised he would help Ezreal!

Seeing the other Ezreal arriving to the Demacian palace, Ezreal followed him, careful not to be caught. Lux had asked the past Ezreal to come back, which is indeed what he is doing.

Following the past Ezreal to Lux's room, Ezreal listened to what would be said.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes? I'm coming!" came Lux's voice.

Squeak! *Door opens*

"Oh, um, hey Ezreal!"

"Well, erm, Lux, you see, I heard that there's a war between Noxus and Demacia tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I'm part of the front line."

Ezreal shifted in his hiding spot. _He_ said the same exact words 5 years ago. And Lux responded with the same exact dialog that he had received. Lux couldn't react the way she did unless... It couldn't be... 5 years before, there was another Ezreal 5 years into the future? That came and tried to save Lux?

It didn't work though, Lux had still died the next day.

Would he fail too?

The future's inevitable, even with Yasuo's help. The future Ezreal also had Yasuo's help, most likely. But... he figured out about the future Ezreal, so wouldn't that change the future? No... the future Ezreal most likely also found out about the Ezreal that was farther in the future... How can he save Lux then? He had to do something different from the previous Ezreals...

"Lux, please be careful."

"I know what I'm doing Ezreal, don't worry. This won't be the last time you'll see me." Lux giggled.

Ezreal's heart pinched itself.

Those were the last words he heard... before... before...

"Well... if you're that sure about it, I'll be off then," Ezreal said, leaving.

Ezreal sank down, sitting in his hiding spot. How did Lux die? He just had to stop that from happening, and that would solve this problem...

Trying to remember...

"Ezreal, I know you're there. Come out. No point in being stealthy around me."

Stealthy? Of course! Assassination. That's how she got killed. It was during the night, before the battle even started, Lux had been assassinated. Ezreal smiled, cheering himself for remembering.

"Ezreal!"

Oh... no...

Ezreal walked out of his hiding spot, with his hands up to show his surrender.

Lux sighed, clearly tired.

"Tell me why you're so... hard to trust," Lux said, going into her room and laying down on her bed, arms covering her face.

Ezreal followed into her room, thinking.

He'll tell Yasuo to scout around the palace during the night. Ezreal would be guarding Lux's room in the meantime.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Lux asked, a little louder than before.

Ezreal frowned. "Sorry Lux, I'm a little tired."

"Of course you are," she pouted.

"You always are..." she said quietly.

"It makes you so hard to understand..." she said even quieter, almost a whisper.

Then, her breathing pattern became irregular.

"Lux?"

Ezreal stepped closer to make sure she was okay. He couldn't tell from his angle, her arms were blocking her face. Should he remove her arms from her face? Her breathing was becoming rigid. Deciding quickly, Ezreal dragged her hands away from her face to the sides of her face and held them there.

Her eyes were red, and there were tears all around her face.

It's so painful, to stare at Lux when she's crying...

Ezreal stood still, unsure what to do. How would he make her feel better?

Their eyes were interlocked.

"Lux..." Ezreal murmured.

"Ezreal... I really don't know anymore, everything's become so complicated after you tried to explain what happened. I really don't -"

She was interrupted with her lips connecting with his.

Everything went blank.

Ezreal pulled back after the kiss, blushing extremely hard.

"Lux, I just don't want you to die. I remember that you were assassinated. It will happen this night. I'll put Yasuo on guard around this section of the palace to scout, and I will stay by your side to make sure nothing happens to you..."

"S-so I don't have to leave the war?"

"You won't have to," Ezreal confirmed.

More tears streamed down her eyes. "You went through a lot of thinking haven't you? Trying to fit an agreement between both of our terms... I-it's why you're tired, isn't it?"

Ezreal leaned in for another kiss. Everything was okay... for now.

"Hey Ezreal, am I interrupting something?" a voice rang out.

Ezreal immediately jerked his head back to see who was at the door.

Yasuo, that brat...

"I'm going to kill you, Yasuo."

"Oh? I would like to see you try," the fighter said, with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan was in action.

It was night, every Demacian was sleeping, or going to sleep at this time, with few guards out.

* * *

"Hey Ezreal, you really like that girl don't you?" Yasuo asked.

Ezreal sighed, laying down. "I guess I do... she was my best friend. Say, Yasuo, you said you needed to go back in time with me because you had to save someone too."

Yasuo nodded. "I did, and I need some gold to save her."

"Her? Yasuo, you're that type of guy?" Ezreal smirked with a naughty face.

Yasuo twitched in annoyance and then laughed.

"You're not any better, Ezreal, you're not any better."

* * *

"Katarina hurry, we have to clear this mission before the sun rises."

The redhead promptly sat down. "I don't see _you _doing any work, Talon, why do I have to do this?"

"Because I'll do the killing, just open the door already," Talon grunted in annoyance.

Click! Click! Chuck!

Katarina finished unlocking the back door of the palace.

Getting there was not troubling at all, the guards were not very well trained.

Their mission was to kill every person in the building...

Talon waved his hand at Katarina's thinking face.

"Hello. We have to get moving."

* * *

Lux relaxed in her bed. She was supposed to be asleep hours ago, but the idea of assassination crept up her skin.

She didn't want to die while sleeping.

"Alright Yasuo, it's time. Go scout, I'll take care of this room," she heard Ezreal say.

Ezreal entered the room and locked the door, which Lux quickly closed her eyes to. She had to pretend to be asleep.

Her heart was pounding. She should've left the building when Ezreal told her to leave. She was such a dummy not to listen.

Now she had to go through this.

Ezreal's footsteps got closer to her bed, leading to feeling his hand swipe across her forehead.

"You're really beautiful, you know that Lux?" he whispered.

At least she would have Ezreal here.

She should sleep...

Ezreal could handle... this...

* * *

Yasuo dashed around the corridors of the building. If he saw the slightest trace of assassins, he would rush back. It was dangerous leaving Ezreal alone, especially since he didn't know how many assassins there were.

"Talon! You're making too much noise!" came a whisper.

Yasuo perked his ears.

This must be it. These clumsy pests are assassins. What a joke.

"Katarina, you're annoying, stop clinging on to me!" a voice said.

"You can't walk through there! You're going to make too much noise!"

Yasuo peeked around the corner.

A redhead wearing light leather clothing with daggers strapped around her legs with a man dressed in purple with an arm blade.

Detected. Now he just had to get back to Ezreal.

He turned around to go back.

"Hey there sweetie, mind if we have some fun?"

The redhead just teleported? She was just on the other side of the corridor a second ago!

The purple assassin came right after.

"Let us introduce ourselves to this... Ionian."

* * *

Ezreal whistled.

It was a long time, Yasuo still had not come back.

Did he get himself caught?

What should Ezreal do if he did get caught?

Shaking his head, he continued staring at the door, occasionally glancing at Lux to make sure she was sleeping in peace.

Quick foot steps were heard, alerting Ezreal to be as careful as possible.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

It had to be Yasuo, no assassin from Noxus would knock on the doors to the people they assassinate.

But there was also a feeling of doubt.

Yasuo couldn't have taken this long to scout...

Managing his choices, Ezreal tho-

"Ezreal, it's me," came a weak voice.

Ezreal opened the door quickly and let Yasuo in, before locking the door again.

"What happened?"

"They're here," Yasuo said, spurting blood out of his mouth.

He was injured.

Ezreal stood by the door, listening carefully as Yasuo treated himself.

"He went this way," a voice came.

"Yes," another voice agreed.

Ezreal tensed up quickly.

What to do... what to do... what to do?

Leaving the door locked, he sprinted to Lux, shaking her.

"Lux... wake up, Lux, please."

She groaned as she rolled around on the bed.

"LUX!"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Did you just hear a voice?" a voice came from the door.

"Yeah, they're in there, like we suspected, open the door, they're locked in this pathetic Demacian architecture."

"I'm doing this _again_?"

Lux quickly became aware of the situation.

Yasuo backed up to the wall. He couldn't fight.

The door knob fell, and the door opened.

"Well hello there, bleeding Ionian, Demacian girl, and a -"

Ezreal didn't let them finish, using his gauntlet to its full potential, he scared them back of out the room.

"We're getting out of here," Ezreal said, his heart pumping with adrenaline.

"I can't move anywhere," Yasuo reminded.

What should Ezreal do?

He's trapped as an explorer?

He's trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, this chapter took me a while, sorry for the delay. I needed time to perfect the plot because I had a lot of different scenarios with this part, but as always, I will be working._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ezreal glanced around. What could he possibly use as an escape? This was a death trap! Damn! Lux could've listened to him earlier and he wouldn't have to go through this! The future Ezreal had died here, and he could not make the same mistake.

"Ezreal... I'm sorry," a voice said.

Ezreal turned, not recognizing Lux's voice.

"It's okay Lux, things won't end here."

Come on Ezreal! Think!

The two Noxians, free from Ezreal's constant harassing from his tired out gauntlet, appeared back at the doorway.

"Well well well, looks like the game's over."

"Lux, I need you to use all your power when I give you the mark," Ezreal murmured, making sure the Noxians don't hear.

She nodded.

"Yasuo."

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

"Alright man."

* * *

Katarina smirked. These fools will die shortly.

"Talon, go do your work, I'll guard the door."

Talon just grunted, sprinting forward to attack while Katarina turned around to the door.

"What the-"

Ezreal blinked behind Talon and Katarina and focused his gauntlet's remaining fuel on Katarina.

Yasuo dashed right after Ezreal, helping him with Katarina.

"Why you cowards!" Talon screeched, turning back around.

"Now, Lux!"

Instantly, the two Noxians were shredded to pieces.

"Wow Yasuo, that was intense, I thought you couldn't fight anymore."

"Heh.. I still got... a little left..." Yasuo replied clutching his chest. Blood was pouring out.

This wasn't good.

"Hey Yasuo, I'll get you to the Demacian medics, just hang in there."

Throwing Yasuo's arm over his shoulder, Ezreal slowly dragged him.

"Lux, follow us," Ezreal grunted, still having to use his strength to carry Yasuo, who was surprisingly heavy.

* * *

Garen's head hurt.

This was the worst migraine he had in years, for he did not sleep for hours, despite having those hours of complete silence.

A sound from the hallway alerted the Demacian elite.

Dashing to the door, Garen leaned in to listen.

"Lux, slow down, I can't move that fast."

"Ezreal, you're so slow, do you need me to help you?"

"Agh, Lux, you can carry the other side."

What were they doing? Carrying something?

And why was his sister with Ezreal?

Opening the door, Garen found the two carrying a wounded Ionian.

"Who is he?" Garen demanded, voice husky with anger.

"Brother calm down, he's someone who stopped the assassins..."

"Assassins? Where?" Garen's eyes immediately searched through the hallway. Seeing no one, he turned his attention back to his sister.

"They were at my room the last time I checked, dead or fainted. But we need to get this Ionian to the medics."

Garen hurried off to investigate.

"Is your brother always like that?" Ezreal questioned.

Lux laughed. "Yeah... but how would you forget his personality? Oh- don't tell me he also..." Her mood dropped heavily.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Ezreal replied.

At least he avoided the future somehow, Lux and Garen would be alive.

Or was there something else in the future even more threatening that would secure Lux and Garen's lives?

He wouldn't stick around to find out. He had to stop any possibility of death for his friends.

* * *

"Urgh!"

With one last heave, Ezreal and Lux put down Yasuo on one of the beds to be treated by the best doctors of Demacia.

Ezreal immediately sat down after, closing his eyes. He needed sleep...

He felt something bump and stay on his lap.

Opening his eyes to look down, Ezreal twitched.

Lux slept at the chair next to him, with her head resting on Ezreal's legs.

This was no time to be playing around, Ezreal told himself sternly, closing his eyes again.

* * *

Ezreal opened his eyes slowly. His muscles ached and his eyes stung.

Remembering the situation quickly, Ezreal blushed as he slowly lifted Lux's head off his legs and put it on the chair.

Where was Yasuo?

He wasn't on the bed...

"Excuse me?" Ezreal questioned as a doctor passed by.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Did you happen to see an Ionian here last night or this morning?"

"Ionian?... No, I recall no Ionian here, sorry," he said as he left.

That sneaky little samurai...

Ezreal rushed out of the building.

Time to get searching...

* * *

Yasuo grunted, still clutching his chest.

Katarina had stabbed a jagged dagger in his chest and he knew it was a foolish idea to leave Demacian headquarters... but... he had to make sure Riven doesn't go to war. He had to find her...

The place he saw her yesterday, he had to make it there before it was too late.

Coughing out a little more blood, Yasuo's head felt dizzy.

Just a little more...

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently, Riven crossed her arms.

That Ionian changed his personality so quickly yesterday, and all of a sudden telling her that she shouldn't participate in the war, and to meet up with him again today, when he's obviously late.

That man's such a jerk! Cruel to her in all sorts of ways.

A grunt was heard nearby, which Riven perked her ears to listen for any signs of another being.

Walking around the source of the sound, Riven's eyes widened.

Yasuo was laying on the floor, with a trail of blood from where he came.

"Yasuo..." she breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yasuo..." Riven breathed as she saw him.

Blood was everywhere, his usual blue attire was covered in a dark shade of red.

He was out cold, why was he here?

His condition was horrible, yet he had came to her?

Is that how desperate her situation was?

Grunting, Riven threw Yasuo on her back and made her way to her shelter. She would have to patch him up, he had put effort in coming to her, so she must repay the effort.

Upon arrival, Riven threw Yasuo on her bed as she went quickly to find cloth to cover his wounds.

Ripping his Ionian shirt, she began to treat his wounds.

He seemed to be wounded by a sharp, jagged material. Who was he fighting?

Upon further inspection, Riven realized that the wounds were caused by no other than Katarina, who used to be Riven's comrade.

She touched the wound, causing a small groan of discomfort from Yasuo.

This was going to be complicated...

* * *

"Ezreal!" came a shriek.

Ezreal turned around and saw a running Lux.

Reaching Ezreal, she bent down to pant.

"Where... do you... think you're going?" she gasped.

"I was going to find Yasuo-"

"Yasuo? Didn't you leave him there?"

"He left by himself once we went to sleep."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I see small traces of blood leading somewhere, so I'm sure Yasuo's there."

Lux observed the ground. Indeed, there were blood drops in small traces leading a trail.

"Alright then, I'm coming with you," Lux said finally.

* * *

Wiping her hands, Riven finished her treatment.

Yasuo's wound was cleansed and covered to prevent infections.

Riven sighed as she slumped down in her chair next to her bed.

This Ionian wanderer is surely determined to prevent her from participating in the war. Why did he act the way he did? After killing his elder and dirtying Yasuo's name, he still came to tell her that she shouldn't participate in the war, and that he would pay her back gold if she did so...

Speaking of the deal they made, she looked around for any sources of gold.

Rummaging through the pockets of the Ionian clothing, she found nothing.

This rascal of a liar...

She wasn't too late, she could still go back to Swain to earn her bounty for joining in the war.

Standing up, she turned around to leave.

"Riven" came a weak rasp.

She turned around.

"You filthy liar..." she muttered. "Stop wasting my time, what do you want?" she asked.

"I have your bounty..." he said weakly, forcing a smile.

"Is it greater than Swain's? He's offering 500 pieces of gold."

Yasuo's face grimaced as he tried to sit up.

"I am offering 600."

600? As a normal citizen of Runeterra, 600 pieces of gold meant a year of food, shelter, and clothing.

"Deal," she said.

"But you don't have it on you," she added.

"Y-you checked?!" Yasuo grunted.

"Why of course I did, it was the deal, but you were out cold for 5 hours after I treated you, so temptation made its way."

Yasuo looked down and to his surprise, he was patched up fully, from all the scars with the deep wound made by Katarina.

"650 pieces of gold if you have the patience," he said.

"Deal."

* * *

"Want to take a break?" Ezreal asked as he stretched back, yawning.

"It's been a while since I bathed..." Lux murmured.

"Well you're in luck," Ezreal said. "You're in Ionia and there are springs everywhere."

Lux smiled briefly.

"I guess I'll go find one then, you keep marking where the blood goes... we will meet up again here?"

"Sounds good to me."

Lux wandered off and Ezreal started tracking down the blood trail.

A good 15 minutes later, Ezreal had nothing to do. He had tracked the blood trail as far as he could without getting lost, and had came back.

"I really need a nice bath too... but I'll do it later..." Ezreal murmured.

He yawned as he stretched back onto the floor to sleep.

* * *

Yasuo closed his eyes.

Now that he just lied to Riven about the gold, he needed to find some way to get her those pieces of gold or she's going to kill him...

For the time being, he only had 200 pieces. Where would he get so much gold?

Ezreal? No, he left Ezreal, who must be extremely pissed off right now. He had to borrow some... but from who?

The past version of himself won all of Riven's gold through a duel...

Yasuo thought for a bit.

That's it!

He would confront his past self on a duel, and he would win the gold back.

And also disrupt and change history altogether...

Forever...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, I'm back! I've been busy recently and accidentally deleted half the copy of this chapter. But now, I've got this through. It's going to be a long chapter, taking me a week to write._**

**_So please enjoy and leave reviews!_**

* * *

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You're going to try to have a duel with yourself to try and get back my money," Riven repeated tiredly.

"There's no other way, Riven, if you don't get your side of the deal, you're going to war."

"I don't know why you think there are two Yasuo's, but I'll give you a day. You have to give me it by tonight."

Yasuo swiftly exited, knowing that this was the best chance he could get.

* * *

Ezreal awoke with a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Lux," he groaned, "How long have I been asleep?"

"2 hours or so," she replied giggling.

"Let's get going."

"Right."

The blood marks were still visible on the floor.

"Say, when we get there, we're going to see what caused Yasuo to run away from us when he was injured."

"Yeah."

* * *

Yasuo looked around before he left. He had forgotten something.

"Where's my sword?" he asked.

"In an hour, I will give it to you, you are by far too injured to fight your yourself right now."

"I don't have that sort of time..." Yasuo said impatiently.

"You will, because I won't give it to you."

Yasuo turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going when you don't have your weapon?"

"I'll find another one," Yasuo said.

"Why are you so desperate to prevent me from the war?" Riven asked, raising her voice. She had to know why Yasuo was acting strangely.

Then to her surprise, Yasuo turned around and sprinted toward her.

"What are you doin-"

She was cut off as her lips crushed together with his.

Yasuo was the one who broke it apart.

"Riven, you'll die if you go fight. I'm from the future, and when I heard that you were killed, my heart broke, because I treated you so badly. I came back in time with Ezreal to save you as he saves Lux, and now that I've gotten so close to saving you, I'm not throwing away the chance just because I don't have a wea-"

This time, Riven had closed in to kiss Yasuo.

And she was also the one who broke it apart.

"I-if you had just told me earlier about this, I wouldn't have required gold from you Yasuo... Just introduce me to the Ezreal I hear about," she said, blushing.

Yasuo froze. That was right, she didn't know who Ezreal was...

"I'll introduce you to him... When I'm ready..."

"Wait just a bit, you'll have to explain everything about there being 2 Yasuo's and what I assume to be two Ezreal's."

"It's a long story-"

"Then tell me, I have plenty of spare time."

"Alright fine," Yasuo sighed, knowing that there was no escape.

* * *

"Come on, Lux, we're almost there!"

"Yeah yeah."

Ezreal pulled Lux a little further and they have finally reached their destination... a shaggy old shelter.

"The blood tracks..." Ezreal observed.

"They lead inside," Lux pointed out.

"Indeed they do. We found him."

Ezreal planted a slight kiss on Lux's head.

"Let's go inside already," Lux said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"So Ezreal was just a random explorer who I managed to pass by, he was in his futuristic suit 5 years from now, and so was I. He told me about the time machine he managed to scrap from Zilean, who died from old age. We got Heimerdinger to fix it, Heimerdinger's that genius who's got hair that looks like a brain..."

"Are we interrupting something?"

Yasuo turned around.

"Oh hey Ezreal... ahaha-"

He chest was slammed by a hard hug from Ezreal.

"Oh you little runt, who would've known you were hanging out with..." Ezreal turned his head to look at Riven.

In an instant his jaw dropped.

"Yasuo, dude, this was the person you wanted to save? You got a good taste..." Ezreal said, standing back up.

"Really good taste..."

Ezreal was interrupted by Lux hitting him on the head.

"Ahem, Ezreal, you better not cheat on me, you promised me that I would get everything I wanted..."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Riven blushed profusely.

"Stop it you two," she said. She turned her eyes back to Yasuo. "So I assume this is Ezreal?" she asked.

Yasuo nodded silently.

"And the other is Lux?"

Yasuo nodded again.

"They look like a cute couple," Riven murmured.

"Do not! He's cheating on me!" Lux pouted.

A knock by the shelter's entrance stopped their conversation.

Riven immediately sprinted to meet the guest.

"Yasuo..." came Riven's voice, making everyone freeze.

* * *

"Hello Riven," Yasuo replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I thought of a punishment to give you after you ruined my life."

"W-what would that be?"

"Give me all your possessions, including your sword."

She gasped.

"Y-you can't take everything away from me," she managed.

Unsheathing his sword and pointing it to her face, Yasuo smirked.

"You believe you can stop me?"

"She can't stop you, but I can," Yasuo's voice came from inside the shelter.

Stepping out into the light, Yasuo unsheathed his sword.

"We'll have a duel."

The past version of Yasuo backed a few steps, in shock.

"Where'd you get the sword?!" Riven asked, shocked herself.

Yasuo ignored her question.

"So? This won't be a battle between you and your brother this time. It's between you and yourself."

The past Yasuo suddenly laughed.

"A duel? Why, myself, I would be pleased. Let's fight in the opening right there, where I dueled and won this _savage_," the past Yasuo said as he pointed at Riven.

"Very well, let us begin."

They both left the shelter.

Ezreal bolted outside, observing what had happened.

"I need to stop them..." Riven whispered. Tears were formed in her eyes, Ezreal noticed.

"No, this is a battle between Yasuo and himself, you cannot stop them..." Ezreal whispered.

* * *

Yasuo smirked to himself.

He had gone through 5 more years of training then his past self. He would surely win. He knew all the techniques the other Yasuo knew.

There was no way he could lose this.

"Let's fight here," the past Yasuo said.

"Right."

Taking their stances, they prepared to clash their blades.

The past self did the first attack.

As anticipated, he would do the lunge, just like how Yasuo did it 5 years ago. The counter to this was side stepping.

Yasuo side stepped the attack and slashed at the historic Ionian. This surprised him, for he did not expect his opponent to be able to read his moves so swiftly. He quickly dashed back, clutching his chest to try and slow the loss of blood. He took a breath.

"Well, it's not that surprising because I _am _facing myself. It would only make sense for the other to know the counter moves for the attacks the other gives."

He took the defensive stance this time.

Yasuo smirked. He thought he could counter the attacks Yasuo would give. But these attacks he is about to perform are the new moves he learned in the 5 years of difference between them. The past Yasuo would not recognize the counters to these moves.

Yasuo dashed right through the past Yasuo, with lightning quick speed, spinning back to make a deep cut along the past Yasuo's back.

The past Yasuo gasped in pain and fell onto his knees.

"How does it feel, to be so arrogant, and losing because of that arrogance?" Yasuo asked.

The other Yasuo threw up blood on the ground.

"I will not lose to you," he said.

Standing up so quickly, he threw his blade at the past Yasuo. Doing unexpected moves will allow him an advantage.

Yasuo deflected the sword to be confronted by his past self, recovered, in front of him.

The past Yasuo threw his hardest punch at Yasuo's stomach.

Yasuo grimaced in pain as he fell to the floor, on his stomach trying to recover. He dropped his blade, which the past Yasuo took and set the blade next to the fallen Yasuo's neck.

Yasuo, expecting the past Yasuo to take his sword, pushed himself quickly off the floor so that the blade couldn't cut his neck, falling backwards onto his back.

Using his legs, he interlocked the past Yasuo's legs and tripped him. This let him recover his blade to his possession. Holding the blade to the past Yasuo's face, he demanded "Surrender now! Or I will slay you!"

The past Yasuo raised his hands in defeat.

"You win," he said quietly.

"Tell me, Yasuo, back all those years back. What did the elder tell you when she told you to fight in the war?" Yasuo asked.

The past Yasuo shrugged.

"Tell me!" Yasuo demanded with a stronger voice.

"She told me that I was not to blame anyone for the death of-"

His realization came.

His elder had never wanted him to take the blame nor give it to anyone else. He was released, and therefore, it was no one's fault that his elder had been slain. He wasn't to blame Riven, as she was just following orders...

The realization hit the past Yasuo.

"That's right Yasuo. Don't blame Riven for it. Don't blame anyone for it." Yasuo said.

"Hear me! You are not Yasuo, the Unforgiven. You were forgiven. You were forgiven by your own elder, which you took the blame for! You betrayed her order to not blame anyone! You, of all beings, should understand that concept! Now get up and redeem yourself!" Yasuo yelled.

The past Yasuo grunted, lifting himself up.

"I understand," he said. Patting Yasuo on the shoulder, he took his leave.

Yasuo turned to walk back to the shelter, but Riven was already next to him.

"You fought impressively..." she murmured, admiring Yasuo.

"Here," Yasuo said, giving Riven a closed hand. "I want you to have it."

"What is it?" Riven asked curiously, opening his hand. There was gold. Lots of it.

"I got this when I fought him... so please accept it."

Riven giggled, realizing what happened.

"You fought him _and _stole his gold? Impressive!" she exclaimed, pulling Yasuo into a deep hug.

Yasuo blushed nervously and smiled.

"I'm glad it's over. Who we wanted to save are saved, right Ezreal?" he asked.

"Yeap," Ezreal replied.

"Ezreal! Yasuo!" came an excited voice.

They turned to see Heimerdinger.

"Um, hey Heimer?"

Heimerdinger rolled his eyes to his nickname.

"I traveled with you guys back in time," he said.

"I have your suits. I hope you know what that means."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello peoples! I hope you didn't miss me :3 On a trip for two months, back for more action!**_

_**I'm planning to start another story after this (because I think I've improved since I've made this story) and I need ideas.**_

_**I'll take suggestions from anyone!  
**_

_**But anyway, enjoys :)**_

* * *

"Heimer! Since when did you come back with us in time?" Ezreal asked.

"We didn't see you when we woke up."

Heimerdinger giggled with his genius laugh.

"I borrowed a few tricks from Ekko."

"Who's that?" Yasuo asked, his eyes sharp with caution. Someone was very good with altering time to be able to get Heimerdinger back 5 years in time, considering he didn't have Zilean's clock.

"Oh, aherm, I'm sure you don't know, while you guys were busy with your girlfriends~ hmm, ahehe..."- *Heimerdinger sarcastically giggles* -"A new young boy showed himself to Runeterra's eyes!"

"He goes by the name Ekko, and has a specialty with time... maybe even better with Zilean, but we can't compare, because Zilean is dead~", Heimerdinger giggles again.

"Heimer, you're getting yourself in a very dangerous situation," Yasuo said. Walking up quickly to the yordle, he is stopped by Riven.

"You just went through a tough battle, don't strain yourself," she said softly.

"Ezreal! You know what this means, don't you? They can change history again! This is a very dangerous game Ezreal, I hope you're following!" Yasuo shouted.

Ezreal nodded.

"Heimerdinger, you said you got back our mechanical suits for us. For what purpose?" Ezreal asked.

Heimerdinger giggles again.

"Ah, hmm hmm, I figured out some things... and worked my way around them, I made suits for Lux and Riven as well~ a hmm hmm~" Heimerdinger giggled.

"For what purpose?" Ezreal asked again, with a more serious tone. Heimerdinger was hiding something. His normal attitude was completely different from this.

...

"You'll need them to travel through time again."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"Didn't you come back in time without the need of the suits?"

"You see, a hmm hmm~ time works like this, my darling. Zilean dies 4 years from now, we're from 5 years to the future. A hmm hmm~"- *short giggle* -"The mathematical suggestion would be that Zilean is... alive... at the moment anyway... And to the theory of philosophy, that old man wouldn't give us his clock for nothing, not even mentioning the mathematical work it would take to pin point his exact location find him as well as knowing how to use the clock, or to convince him to take us back in time, which would complicate things such that he'll be back in time with us... Which, at this rate, my calculations would suggest that it is impossible to find him and thus, making us wait another 4 years, which I, by no means, is going to sit by idly while I could be-"

"We get the point. Why do we have to go back into the future?" Ezreal asked.

"- Ah well, the answer to that is that... the future is in... trouble..." Heimer murmured. His attitude changed completely.

"What kind of trouble?" Yasuo asked sternly.

"Ah, well, you see, Runeterra is supposed to contain these fighters... and every fighter has a limitation... take for example, Wukong, the monkey king. If he is as strong as the legends say, he would've been able to conquer the whole continent, but, he gets this limitation to be at Runeterra. Someone who doesn't have a title, say Lee Sin, has his limitation of sight. Kha'Zix is supposed to gain power from whatever he consumes, but does not. Zac, supposed to be infinitely jelly, has a limited amount. Syndra, if she never had the teacher that limited her power, etc."

"And...?" Ezreal asked impatiently.

"These limitations... were taken off recently... followed by the necessary changes to every fighter's lore..."

"Why?" Ezreal asked.

Heimerdinger rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Because you took the risky act of changing history."

"All I wanted was... Lux to be..." Ezreal lost his voice. At the same time, he felt something warm embrace his back. Turning around, he saw it was Lux. Crying.

"I-I didn't mean to cause this"- *sniffle* -"Y-you can go back in time and set e-everything back to the w-way it was s-supposed to be."- *sniffle* -"I w-was never meant to live, w-was I?"

Ezreal turned around and kissed her, caressing her hair, but she pushed back with all her might, resisting. When he let go, Lux stumbled back. "You h-have to get used to l-living without me E-Ezreal," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, don't you ever say that, Lux, you know I wouldn't be willing to..." Ezreal said, hugging her.

"There must be another way..."

"R-Riven," Yasuo choked.

"I understand, Yasuo, it's fine," she said, closing her eyes and trying her best to smile. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as well, as long as Yasuo doesn't get to see thi-

She felt Yasuo hug her. Opening her eyes, she found her head laying perfectly in Yasuo's ionian clothing. If only... if only things weren't to end so soon...

Heimerdinger rolled his eyes. "You guys," he said, partially jealous. "I don't know what you were thinking, but you guys are over thinking it way too much."

"What do you mean?" Yasuo said, turning his head.

"Duh... you guys keep on thinking that the only way to fix this was to set everything back to the way it was, but oh boy let me tell you! I made suits for Riven and Lux too remember? They're coming along with us to the future to set things right," Heimerdinger said.

The realization hit everyone.

*Slap*

"Ow! Lux, what was that for?" Ezreal asked, hurt.

"T-That's what you get for trying to take advantage of me when you knew what was happening all along! You're filed for sexual harassment and will get to speak in Demacian court!"

"Woah woah woah, calm down Lux, I didn't know what was going on and I was being sincere... um... Yasuo... care to help me out a little here?"

Turning his head, Ezreal saw Yasuo and Riven laughing. Turning back, he saw Lux laughing too.

"It was a joke, silly," Lux said, tiptoeing to kiss Ezreal.

For a moment, everything seemed the way it was supposed to be...


End file.
